


Dangerous Mission

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Robots, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Event, blind dates, dangerous mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Spy and Sniper are on a dangerous mission together when Spy gets hurt.My gift fic for 1schadenfreude on tumblr for the Secret-Santa-esque Blind Dates Valentine's Day event!





	Dangerous Mission

**Author's Note:**

> For @1schadenfreude on tumblr. Happy Valentine's Day!

Every breath sent a wave of agony lancing through Spy’s side. He clutched at it, trying not to think about how much blood was welling up against his hand or the darkness threatening to creep in on his vision.

He couldn’t believe it, he’d been jumped by a damn Spy-Bot, he of _all_ people should’ve seen that coming. He’d got what he’d come for though, the location the bot army was being built at. Now he just needed to get it back to his team, easier said than done when a) he could barely stand and b) the Spy-Bot had undoubtedly signaled an intruder alert before Spy managed to take it down. It was only a matter of time before he was flooded with a bunch more.

Unfortunately, invisibility wasn’t an option when he was losing so much blood it’d take a blind person to not see it; the robots were dumb but they weren’t _that_ dumb. He’d radioed in that he’d been hit, not giving details on the damage done, but his only immediate back up was Sniper who’d been watching from a high vantage point outside, everyone else was miles away. Meaning he was as good as dead already.

Loud clanking came from down the hall, coming closer, the familiar sound of the robot’s marching. Spy pulled out his revolver as they entered the room, he’d go down fighting at least. There were four of them, normally he’d have no problem taking them down but he was injured, he’d take down as many as he could though.

Before he could get off a single shot though, a gun fired behind them in the hallway and one of them dropped as its head exploded. Three more quick gunshots and it was over.

Given the speed and accuracy of the shots, Spy wasn’t surprised when Sniper stepped in next. He’d _never_ been happier to see someone before. He’d _fully_ believed he’d been going to die. The wave of relief that washed through him almost made him dizzy.

“Hey mate,” Sniper said as he approached. “You don’t look so good, can you walk?”

“Help me stand.” Spy reached one hand up towards him. They weren’t out of the woods yet, they were still in the depths of robot’s base, more would no doubt be coming soon.

Sniper took his hand and pulled him to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed though him, the only thing keeping him from blacking out entirely was the pain in his side as he clutched onto Sniper.

“… get you out of here and take you to Medic.” Sniper’s voice came through as the ringing in Spy’s head faded. He sounded worried, Spy wanted to assure him that it was fine but lacked the breath for it.

“Why’d you come?” he said instead as they started walking, Sniper supporting him more than a little.

“To save you.” Yeah, but going deep into the bowels of the enemy’s facility was not something he normally did or was particularly good for. He could very well get them _both_ killed. Spy didn’t have the energy to argue though.

It wasn’t even five minutes before they were attacked again. Sniper had to abandon Spy to lean against the wall for support instead as he pulled out his SMG, this being too close of quarters for a sniper rifle to be fully effective. Spy did what he could to help with his revolver but his aim was shaky and he had next to no mobility. He did manage to take out a couple despite that though, a testament to how long he’d survived doing this job. It was a small group though, if a large group attacked them next, they’d be in _big_ trouble.

“You can take my invis-watch and get out,” Spy said when Sniper returned to him. “Tell Scout I’m sorry for everything and…”

“No,” Sniper cut him off, taking his arm and pulling it around his shoulders again to help him start walking again.

“But…”

“Shut up,” Sniper interrupted again. “I ain’t leaving you to die mate.”

Spy groaned but dropped it. He lacked the strength to argue and didn’t want to die anyway. All they could do was hope for the best.

They went as fast as Spy physically was capable. Even that pace was torture, blood soaked his side from his wound, _hopefully_ it wasn’t as bad as it seemed right, he could _not_ die like this. Only adrenaline and years of being in this line of work kept him going.

The unmistakable sound of robots marchin soon found them again. Spy didn’t need to see them to know there were more than last time, a _lot_ more.

“Too many to fight, run,” he said, giving Sniper a small push in the opposite direction. With his injuries Spy would only slow him down and get him killed. “I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

“Mate, I thought I already fucking told you…” Sniper bent down put his arm under Spy’s legs, sweeping him up off his feet and into his arms, “I ain’t leaving you to die.” He started running, it wasn’t fast but it was faster now that Spy’s injury wasn’t slowing him down.

The sounds of pursuit were uncomfortably close behind them. Spy didn’t dare check to see how close, clinging onto Sniper instead, hating every second of this. As humiliating as it was to be carried, he had no proper grounds to complain right now and the pain flaring in his side took his breath away anyway. Hopefully no one else on the team would ever know about this, he’d never live it down. … Assuming they even made it out of this mess alive.

Thankfully the robots weren’t good at running either else they would’ve quickly caught up. And doubly thankfully Sniper seemed to have memorized the way out as it was only minutes before they were busting out a side door into fresh air.

They weren’t in the clear yet though. In fact, they were in even _more_ danger out here. They were out in the open, they could be sniped or shot at freely. It was dark though, only the stars and a tiny sliver of moon up in the sky provided light. It wasn’t enough to properly see by and thus hopefully wouldn’t be enough for even a robot to be able to see them well enough to shoot them or even follow them.

Sniper seemed to have been running for ages before his pace started to flag. He was eventually forced to come to a panting halt. “I think… we lost them,” he said. “You doing… okay?”

“Yes.” No, he was still losing blood, though seemingly not quite as much as before and his side still hurt like hell. _But_ he was alive and judging by the lack of heavy robot steps they did indeed seem to have lost their pursuers. “Put me down.”

Sniper grunted as he placed him back on his feet. Even weaker than before, Spy was still forced to cling to him for support or risk falling over. He hardly cared though. Grabbing onto Sniper’s shirtfront he kissed him, full on the mouth. Sniper’s body jerked and froze for a moment before sinking into it.

It didn’t last long, Sniper was still out of breath. But they only parted for a short time before leaning in for another one. It was passionate and deep, a release of the all the tension that had built within them from having come so close to getting killed. Coupled with the blood loss, it made Spy feel as if he might faint. Which was ultimately the sole reason he eventually had to pull away.

“What was that about?” Sniper asked, now out of breath in a different way.

Honestly Spy didn’t know, it had been a spur of the moment thing born of the tension caused by everything that had just happened. If he’d considered the move before doing it he probably wouldn’t have done it but he was glad he had and didn’t regret it in the slightest. “Had to show my appreciation for you saving my life,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind doing so again in the future.”

“Oh uh… yeah, sure.” The darkness made it nigh on impossible to read his facial expression but he sounded pleased by that idea. “Anyway uh… I need to patch up your side as best I can and then radio Medic and the rest of the team out here to come get us.”

Spy grunted his assent as he let Sniper help lower him to the ground. Lying in the grass was not ideal but it’s not like they had any other options. His suit was already ruined with blood, a few grass stains wouldn’t matter at this point.

Sniper pulled out a flashlight to examine Spy’s side. It was small but Engie had made it and thus it was bright enough to see by.

“How bad is it?” Spy asked, dreading the answer. _Now_ the only thing that kept him from passing out was sheer willpower and pain.

“Not good, what happened?”

Spy groaned, he lacked the mental capacity to come up with a good lie. “A Spy-Bot surprised me, almost killed me.”

_Thankfully_ Sniper’s only reply was a grunt as he placed the flashlight sideways on the ground pointed towards Spy side. He pulled out a roll of bandages from his pocket – Medic _insisted_ that they all carry basic first aid supplies and know the basics of how to use it just in case – and started bandaging Spy up.

He needed a lot more than bandages but it would slow his blood loss until Medic could get to him. And thus it was a temporary job, Sniper didn’t do anything about his clothes, putting the bandages over them in places. It was a _huge_ relief, just him bandaging the wound sent waves of pain through it, anything more might’ve broken Spy’s resolve to remain silent about his pain.

“I’m going to radio the team our position now, Medic will be here soon, so just hang in there, ‘kay?” Sniper patted Spy’s hand as if comforting him. … It was nice.

“Okay,” he said, giving a small thumbs up. He could hold on for a little bit longer until Medic came, he’d be fine.

While Sniper turned away to take out the radio and talk into it, Spy pulled out his pocket watch. It was a habitual thing born of liking to know what time it was.

“It’s past midnight,” he said when Sniper returned his full attention to him after relaying their approximate location to Miss Pauling. Their team was on the way to pick them up and bring them back to base, all they could do was hope they found them before the robots did. “That means it’s officially Valentine’s Day. So you want to be my Valentine?”

“Uh… is now really the time for this?”

“Don’t see why not? We got nothing better to do expect wait.” Chances of him bleeding to death were diminished significantly by the bandages so why not? And Spy was borderline delirious from blood loss and exhaustion, he didn’t care though. “So, your answer?”

“Uh… yeah, sure, I’ll be your Valentine.”

“Merci.” Spy’s willpower was starting to fade, he’d either fall asleep soon or pass out whether he liked it or not.

As his eyes started to droop closed gentle hands suddenly moved him, placing his head on Sniper’s lap. It was certainly more comfortable than the ground. “Merci,” he said again.

Sniper didn’t reply. Instead he took one of Spy’s hands in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Now there was nothing better to do but nap until the rest of the team got here.


End file.
